A New Cybertronic Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Optimus and his team hadn't come to earth; flowerdancer comes to cybertron for the first time.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion Of Friends

**Summary:** Akadeanna never got to meet Optimus he never came to Earth; but she stayed under the watchful optic of Stardancer and Stargazer; 10 fairy cycles after she first met them 6 years after she woke up from cryogenic sleep she comes to Cybertron to see her Seeker friends and gets the chance to meet Optimus.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own transformers, Optimus Prime, Cybertron; Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker or the Romulans; I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Flowerdancer Prime, and Akadeanna as well as the idea for this story.

Flowerdancer stepped off the Romulan ship stretching her bi-colored wings; this was the first time in her lifetime that she had set foot on Cybertron; she had been born and raised on Earth and got this form in her 18th year as she had been born a human; grew up knowing all about Cybertron; the past 6 years since she woke up from cryogenic sleep she had gotten to know 2 handsome seekers.

Finally she had contacted them and said she was coming to Cybertron and asked if she could meet them there; they said they'd have someone waiting for her at the landing pad when her ship landed; so she looked around wondering who the two were sending to meet her. Then her optics caught sight of a rather handsome and flashy Seeker he was red, white, and blue in color and his helm was black; he had the most amazing golden optics as well; she couldn't help, but stare.

The tri-colored Seeker seemed to not notice her stare at first, but then his optics caught hers and turns away blushing slightly, Flowerdancer moved again as she was to be looking for the one her friends said would be waiting for her vaguely wondering if he was the one as he was the only Seeker in the area.

Deciding to peak her interest she moves towards him and says, "Um excuse me? Are you here by request of Skywarp and Thundercracker to wait for someone?" The tri-colored Seeker finally looked back realizing the gorgeous bi-colored Seeker was standing near him and he nods lightly and says, "yes I am; the name's Starscream."

Flowerdancer smiles at him and says, "Well then I'm the one who they asked you to wait for; my name is Flowerdancer Prime." She was impressed his name was as handsome as he was. Starscream smiles at the female Seeker and says, "Well I'm glad to meet you. Come I shall take you to our home." That surprised Flowerdancer at his words, but she nods and watches him leap into the air and transform hovering waiting for her. Flowerdancer jumps into the air and transforms and joins him.

Starscream leads the way to the house he shared with his trinemates. As they flew Flowerdancer took the chance to study the places around from the air recognizing many of the places Stardancer and Stargazer had told her about as she grew up. She spotted the central palace where she was told a handsome young Prime ruled named Optimus he was younger brother of Stardancer and Stargazer; but she kept focused on where she and Starscream were going.

Soon the tri-colored seeker was circling a house and transforms and lands; Flowerdancer followed his ideas and stretched her wings again and says, "That sure felt good; being cooped up for a 6 hour ship ride wasn't fun." Starscream smiles and says, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it come they are waiting." He swiped a card at the door and it slid open and he indicated for his companion to enter first and she did and he followed.

Flowerdancer smiles as she spotted the 2 other seekers on the couch and Skywarp says, "I'm glad you made it here Flowerdancer!" Flowerdancer chuckles softly at the purple and black Seeker's excitement and says, "I finally got some time off from my duties with both of my teams and the Romulan flagship was coming into this sector and I was able to convince the captain to let me tag along and well here I am."

Skywarp smiles and says, "Please have a seat." Flowerdancer nods and sat down in one of the chairs while the tri-colored Seeker took another one and Skywarp joined his mate on the couch. Thundercracker asks, "What do you think of Starscream?" Starscream blushed as his trinemate asked that and Flowerdancer admitted honestly and says, "I think he's a very handsome Seeker; and quite unique; never met anyone like him before."

Starscream blushes even more furiously at the compliments of the larger Seeker. Skywarp says, "We're actually a trine not the binary you've seen us as; Starscream was just too afraid he'd be jumped if he joined us in our journey's to Earth because of his coloration." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I can understand that. He sure is an optic catcher I couldn't help, but stare when I laid my optics on him."

Thundercracker asks, "Are you hungry after your long journey?" Flowerdancer shakes her head and says, "No I kept myself well fueled on the journey, but thank you." Thundercracker nods, but Skywarp asks, "What would you like to do?" Flowerdancer gave a light chuckle before saying, "actually I'd love a chance to explore Cybertron; I've learned about this place since I was 6; I want to see it for myself."

Starscream looks at his trinemates and asks, "Would you two mind if I go with her?" Skywarp smiles and says, "No I don't mind." Thundercracker says, "Nor do I as long as it's ok with her." Starscream looks at the bi-colored Seeker hopefully. Flowerdancer smiles and says, "of course you may come with me."

Starscream chitters excitedly that the female Seeker allowed him to tag along as she explored. Flowerdancer stood up and so did the tri-colored Seeker and the two headed out of the house and Flowerdancer leaps into the air and transforms into her jet form and Starscream follows seconds later.

Starscream asks, "Where do you want to go first?" Flowerdancer thought and then she remembered how her leaders her protectors had spoken so highly of their younger brother and she says, "I'd like to go to Central Palace I'm eager to meet the young Prime who lives there."

Starscream was shocked the Seeker wanted to go there, he had never been there before, but he says, "Sure we can go there first." Flowerdancer flew towards where she saw the palace from the house Starscream followed after her he says, "I have never been in the palace before or even on its grounds so I'm kind of nervous."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I've only been in holo's of it; not the real thing; Stardancer and Stargazer wanted me to know my way around the palace if I ever came here." Starscream was shocked, but glad she knew her way around. Flowerdancer circled the large palace before transforming and landing; Starscream landing beside her nervously.

One guard says, "Who goes there? What's your purpose?" Flowerdancer held her wings high and stiff showing her position as a Prime and she says, "my name is Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobots of Earth; my companion is my escort for my first time on Cybertron; Starscream. I am here to meet Optimus Prime younger brother of my leaders Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime."

The Mech was startled, this was the Seeker who co-leads the Moon Wind Autobots from Earth, but he says, "Well welcome, he is in his office. Do you need to be shown where that is?" Flowerdancer shakes her bi-colored helm and says, "No Stardancer and Stargazer made sure I'd know where things like that would be if I ever came here."

The Mech nods and steps away from the entrance and Flowerdancer walks into the palace followed by Starscream. Starscream was nervous as he followed Flowerdancer along the path to the offices. Flowerdancer stopped at the one she was always led to in the holo's when she'd meet a holographic Optimus Prime. Now she was getting the chance to meet the real one.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Optimus And A Reunion

Flowerdancer presses the chime button next to the door and a deep rich voice that reminded her so much of Stardancer says, "Enter!" Flowerdancer steps to the door and it swishes open and the female Seeker stepped in followed by Starscream. The door shut behind the tri-colored Seeker.

Optimus looks up when the door shut and was surprised seeing 2 seekers in his office; he recognized the tri-colored one having seen him around; but he didn't recognize the bi-colored one. He smiles and says, "Please have a seat." Flowerdancer sat down first then Starscream did.

Optimus says, "Welcome; I've seen you around," he pauses and indicates Starscream having yet to learn his name then he looks at the bi-colored Seeker and says, "now you I've not seen before." Starscream says, "My name is Starscream; trinemate to Skywarp and Thundercracker leader of their trine."

Flowerdancer smiles softly at the tri-colored Seeker speaking first and then she shifts before saying, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime; I'm not surprised as this is my first time here on Cybertron; I am co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot team of Earth under your older brothers Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime."

Optimus was startled so this was the female Seeker who co-led his brother's team. He says, "Well I'm honored to have you here Flowerdancer; I've heard my brothers speak of you before." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "thank you Optimus. Starscream is with me as he is my escort while I'm exploring. I thought I'd come here first to meet you."

Optimus was surprised by her words, but he was glad she chose to come here first. He asks, "Why did you come to Cybertron?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Well for one thing I wanted to see where Skywarp and Thundercracker call home; I will be staying with them during my visit; and also I'm trying to find a specific Prime."

Optimus nods at her words, but quirks his browplating and asks, "Why are you looking for a specific Prime?" Flowerdancer sighs and stands up and paces lightly before saying, "you see Optimus I'm not just a Seeker I'm also human; my Prime my guardian never showed up; I've checked the Prime's on Earth and none of them are him; I am hoping to find him here."

Optimus was shocked at her words so she was also human and was looking for her Prime her guardian; he asks, "What have you done for protection since he never showed up?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Stardancer and Stargazer have protected me since I was 6 years old after an incident with a former Prime, they did until I was 42 years old at the beginning of time and then 6 years ago until now."

Optimus was confused by her words and asks, "What happened during that time that they weren't?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They thought I was killed by a rogue god; I was in what humans call cryogenic sleep for 10 fairy cycles; I woke up 6 years ago."

Optimus was startled by her words, but he says, "I can gather the Prime's who are still here to see if yours might be among them." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd like that if you would; I do request you to be among them." Optimus nods and says, "of course I will be among them. Give me about 2 hours to gather them." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course Optimus." She turns and Starscream stands up and the 2 headed out and Optimus says, "I will contact you when we are ready Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer turns around and says, "Make sure there's a place for me to stand in my human form please Optimus." Optimus nods and says, "Of course Flowerdancer I understand it would be easier for you to find your Prime in your human form." Flowerdancer nods and says, "That's what Stardancer told me."

The two Seekers then left heading back to Vos as the smaller Seeker was getting tired. They landed at the door to the house where the 3 Seeker's lived; Starscream was in her arms though and she swiped his card and entered the house. Skywarp was startled seeing his Trineleader in the bi-colored Seeker's arms and Flowerdancer says in a low voice, "he got too tired during the flight so I carried him here he fell asleep almost here and I used his card to get in."

Skywarp nods understandingly and says softly, "follow me I'll show you to his room to place him there." Flowerdancer nods and the black and purple Seeker leads her upstairs and into one of the rooms to the recharge chamber and he points at the berth and says, "Lay him there. This is his room." Flowerdancer moves closer to the berth and lays the tri-colored Seeker down gently.

She followed Skywarp out of the room and to the room next to Starscream's and he says, "I thought you'd like to see your room. This will be yours while you are here." Flowerdancer looks around the room and smiles and heads to check out the recharge room and she brought out a bag from her side compartment and set it down before heading out of the recharge room.

Skywarp asks, "Is it to your liking?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "It's perfect Skywarp." The two headed back downstairs and Skywarp sat on the couch and Flowerdancer sat next to him and asks, "Where's Thundercracker?" Skywarp shrugs lightly and says, "He's in our room sleeping he was tired too."

Flowerdancer nods lightly at the black and purple Seeker's words; Skywarp asks, "Do you have any more plans today?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I have to go back to Central Palace; Optimus is presenting all the Prime's still here on Cybertron to me including himself; I am trying to find my Prime my guardian as I've told you."

Skywarp was surprised, but asks, "Would you like me to come with you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I would appreciate that Skywarp; I will be in my human form though among the Prime's as I need to be so I can feel for him." Skywarp nods and says, "I understand that that; of course I will be there with you Flowerdancer. Any idea when you are to?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Optimus said it would take 2 hours to get them together; he said he'd contact me when they are ready." Skywarp nods at her words and asks, "Are you nervous?" Flowerdancer gave a light chuckle and says, "Honestly I'm terrified Skywarp, not terrified on who he is terrified I won't find him."

Skywarp winces at her words, but he nodded understanding her fear that she wouldn't find her Prime her guardian after all this time. He asks, "Do you have any clues?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm before saying, "no except for the fact he is very strong and powerful; but he's kind and caring; basically he's a lot like me."

Skywarp sighs and says, "That's not too helpful for me as there are so many Prime's who are like that. I hope he's among them though." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I hope so too Skywarp." As she said that she hadn't even realized it had been 2 hours as her communicator beeped, she touches it and Optimus' voice says, "Optimus Prime to Flowerdancer Prime." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Go ahead Optimus."

Optimus says, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important, but all the Prime's are gathered as you requested." Flowerdancer smiles again and says, "No you're not interrupting anything important I was just talking with Skywarp; he will be coming with me." Optimus nods and says, "That's fine the guards will show you to where we are waiting for you."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course Optimus. I will see you soon. Flowerdancer Prime out." Optimus says, "Optimus Prime out." The two tapped off their communication and Flowerdancer stands up and so did Skywarp. Skywarp asks, "Would you prefer to go in your human form or transform there?"

Flowerdancer thought a minute and says, "I would prefer to go in my human form it would be better." Skywarp offers his servo and says, "Change forms and I'll take you." Flowerdancer nods and wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and transforms to her human form appearing on Skywarp's offered servo; she wasn't dressed in any of her Admiral clothing she was dressed in her finest Queen outfit.

Skywarp nods and walks out of the house and leaps into the air and transforms and headed for Central Palace. 10 minutes later he transformed and landed, Akadeanna was now sitting on his right shoulder. Skywarp walks up to the guard and says, "My name is Skywarp I'm here with Flowerdancer in her human form to see the Prime's." He indicated Akadeanna sitting on his right shoulder.

The guard regarded Skywarp then the female human on his shoulder and says, "Of course follow me." He turns and leads the two deep into the palace where the Prime's were waiting for them. Akadeanna shifts nervously on Skywarp's shoulder as she watched the areas of the palace. They finally stepped into the largest room of the palace and Akadeanna's sky blue eyes roam the Prime's; Primus she had never seen so many Prime's before.

Skywarp stepped closer nervously and says, "My name is Skywarp I am trinemate of Starscream and Thundercracker; I come presenting the one who asked for this meeting." He offers his right servo to Akadeanna who climbs onto it and then he sets her down on the table.

Akadeanna walks the table looking at each Prime who was looking back at her; looking and feeling trying to find that same connection she had with Jolt. She finally spoke and says, "My name is Akadeanna Hawk, I was the first Queen of Egypt and now I co-lead the group known as GI Joe. I don't know if Optimus told you the reason I'm here or not."

She stops and looks around getting murmured responses of no to her words. Optimus says, "No I didn't tell them I thought it should be your job Akadeanna." Akadeanna nods at Optimus' words and says, "I am here today seeking my Prime my Guardian; I have 2 Prime's in my life already, but I need **MY** Prime, **MY** Guardian. I asked Optimus to call for all of you so I could look among you for my Guardian."

There were murmurs of shock at her words, but they stood still waiting for her to do what she needed to do. Akadeanna walked the table feeling each Prime deeply looking for that connection she would share with her Guardian. She made notes of each mentally; not strong enough not kind enough; she frowns as she passed each; she saved feeling Optimus for last not knowing why.

Finally after nearly giving up as none had that connection she moved to Optimus; the last Prime she had to feel of everyone there; part of her hoping down deep that he was the one as he seemed like what she had always was told her Guardian felt like. She tilts her head at him studying him with her sky blue eyes and feeling him as she had done with each of the other Prime's.

As she felt deeper she gasps, there it was what she had been looking for and she looks at the other Prime's and says, "Leave us please." The others murmur, but leave as the request; Optimus was confused by her request though, but he didn't leave as he wasn't indicated.

Akadeanna looks at the Polychromatic Prime; so he was the one she had been looking so long for; he sure was handsome and felt like everything Stardancer told her she would feel when she found her Prime. Optimus asks, "Why did you ask them to leave?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "I've found my Prime finally Optimus," she pauses and smiles before saying, "It's you Optimus. I know because I feel the connection that Stardancer told me I would feel when I found him."

Optimus was startled, this was his human? That wasn't what he was expecting, he sighs his brother's had wanted him to leave Cybertron and come to Earth and now he had a good reason to be with his human, and he says, "I'm glad to know you are my human after all this time. My brothers have been trying to convince me to go to Earth and now I have a great reason to do so."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad. Can you and your team be ready to leave in 3 days?" Optimus tilts his helm at her question, but he nods and says, "Yes we can be. Why?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "I was only planning to stay 3 days; my ride returns for me in 3 days; I want you to go with me."

Optimus nods understandingly and says, "I understand that we will be ready then." Akadeanna nods and shifts to her Seeker form again and says, "I'd like to also be a part of your team like this Optimus; I said that if and when I found my Prime I wanted to be a part of his team and Stardancer told me there is no rules against it."

Optimus nods and says, "That's true we don't have any rules that prevents someone from serving 2 teams. I welcome you into my team as well. Do you have a Bondmate yet?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I don't nor do I have a husband in my human form." Optimus says, "Well when you do he will be welcome in the team as well."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that Optimus. I've had one who caught my optic, but I don't know if he's interested while I was here. He's sleeping now though." Optimus smiles and says, "I hope you have good luck with that."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Thanks Optimus." Optimus smiles and says, "No problem. Would you like to see some of my team?" Flowerdancer's crimson red optics dance and she says, "Sure I'd love to." Optimus indicates for both Seekers to follow him. Flowerdancer and Skywarp followed after him, but Skywarp asks lowly, "You meant Starscream didn't you? When you said what you did, didn't you?" Flowerdancer sighs as Skywarp was too clever, but she nods and says, "Yeah he's who I meant."

Skywarp chuckles and says still lowly, "I saw he's got an interest in you too. I hope it goes good; I approve and I know Thundercracker does too." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad." The two stopped when the large Prime did and he indicated the training room where some were training and Flowerdancer noticed one and she gasps and she points at the black one and says, "That's Ironhide!"

Optimus was startled the Seeker knew one of his men and he says, "Yeah his name is Ironhide. How'd you know that?" Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings before saying, "He spent a month with me at the beginning of time learning from me and I learned from him too. His disguise hasn't changed I see."

Optimus was startled, he had forgotten Ironhide had spent time with Akadeanna at the beginning of time well from what he had been told and he says, "Yeah I heard about that. I was in stasis lock during that time though due to a bad virus." Flowerdancer winces at his words and says, "I'm sorry about that. Yeah he was a wonderful student and a brilliant teacher. I mean sure your brothers and their team have been great teachers to me, but Ironhide? He sees things the way I do."

Optimus was surprised at her words, but he chuckles and says, "Sounds like the two of you will get along great." Flowerdancer nods and she listens as the black Mech called for someone who was worthy of fighting him and she stepped to the door ignoring Optimus and Skywarp who tried to stop her. She stepped into the ring and faced the black Mech her wings held stiff and high.

Ironhide was surprised that a Seeker presented themselves in the ring and he says, "and who might you be? I see by the positioning of your wings you must be a Prime." Flowerdancer nods her helm and says, "That's right I am a Prime the name is Flowerdancer Prime of the Moon Wind Autobots of Earth."

That surprised the bulky Mech; so a Seeker of Optimus' older brother's team was there and she was willing to fight him. He says, "All right. Which you prefer hand-to-hand or weapons?" Flowerdancer thought just a beat before saying, "I've seen you use your weapons; let's see how good you are in hand-to-hand." It surprised Ironhide that the Seeker had seen him use his weapons before, but he says, "Fine by me; hand-to-hand it is."

Flowerdancer nods, but wasn't surprised that they drew a crowd to see who would win a Seeker or a ground based Mech. Remembering what Ironhide had taught her so long ago she made the first move attacking fiercely; which took the black Mech back a bit, but he attacked right back.

3 hours later the fight was over; Flowerdancer had bested the ground Mech. He says, "I give." Flowerdancer lets him up and offers her right servo and she says, "You've sure gotten better after all this time Ironhide, but you taught me so well." Ironhide was confused by the female Seeker's words, he had trained her? He never remembered training a Seeker before. He accepted her help up though.

Flowerdancer reaches into her right leg compartment and retrieves 2 cubes of liquid energon replacement and hands him one and says, "Here you must be hungry after that." Ironhide accepted the cube gratefully and the two went to sit down and Flowerdancer started into her cube watching Ironhide.

Finally half-way through his cube Ironhide decided to ask, "Are you sure it was me who trained you Flowerdancer? I don't remember ever training a Seeker." Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Of course you wouldn't remember training a Seeker Ironhide as I didn't get this form until 5 years after the time. You surely remember training Queen Akadeanna Hawk don't you?"

Ironhide nearly choked on his energon as he heard her words and he says, "Of course I remember training her I remember every student I ever trained; she was the first and only human I trained. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "That was me you trained Ironhide; back when I was 13 years old; I was 18 when I got this form."

Ironhide was startled, he had just been bested by his first and only human student who was also now a Seeker he says, "Primus you've sure gotten good yourself after all this time." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Why thank you Ironhide. Yeah I've had a lot of combat training since then and then when I got this form I was able to translate my training in human form to this one so I'm quite a deadly opponent I can fight excellently in the air and just as good here on the ground."

Ironhide chuckles and says, "I bet you give the Decepticons a run for their money." Flowerdancer lets out a loud laugh and says, "Oh yes; they think twice about messing with me; though 2 Decepticons don't worry about that knowing I wouldn't hurt them because of a strong bond of friendship that has been there for a very long time."

Ironhide was startled that she had friendship with 2 Decepticons and asks, "Who are they? Your friends in the Decepticons." Flowerdancer gives a slight shrug and she says, "Savage is one of them, met him when I was 12 years old saved his life." She stops, but before she could say who the other was a deep voice says, "And I am her other friend." Flowerdancer turns around and smiles as she saw Soundwave was there and she laughs and says, "And yeah Soundwave is my other friend; a Decepticon broke my leg at the beginning of time and Soundwave carried me back to my palace; our friendship spurred from that day."

Ironhide was shocked at her words and Soundwave's as well; before he could say anything Ravage bounded out from behind Soundwave and pounces on Flowerdancer rubbing against her purring loudly and says, _Mommy! Mommy! I've missed you! _ Flowerdancer chuckles and pets Ravage and says _And I've missed you too Ravage. You been behaving?_ Ravage nods and says _Yes I've been a good girl._ Flowerdancer nods stroking the black panther.

Ironhide was startled when the black panther known as Ravage pounced on Flowerdancer, but was surprised it didn't seem to bother the female Seeker one bit. Ironhide says, "Looks like you've got another friend there Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "No not a friend Ironhide much more."

Ironhide quirks a browplating at her words and asks, "What do you mean?" Flowerdancer rubs Ravage who settles onto her lap before saying, "Well you see Ironhide I'm her creator as well as Lazerbeak's creator." Ironhide was startled and asks, "You and Soundwave?" Flowerdancer laughs shaking her helm and says, "Oh no not like that Ironhide; I built them as a gift of friendship for Soundwave, I didn't even have this form yet when I built them."

Ironhide nods that did make sense and Flowerdancer says, "They still call me mommy though; and they of course consider Soundwave daddy; it was all part of the programming I did for them. Trust me when you see me fighting the Decepticons Lazerbeak and Ravage here won't touch me. They know better; they've actually protected me many times."

Ironhide was even more startled at her words. Soundwave says, "It's true what she speaks." Flowerdancer tilts her head at Soundwave and asks, "What are you doing here anyways?" Soundwave winces and says, "I followed you here; your brother's ship was coming here too as soon as I heard you were coming here today I hopped on his ship and followed you here; I just got word you were here."

Flowerdancer was actually shocked at his words; he had followed her here from Earth? Why she wondered. Flowerdancer asks, "Why did you do that Soundwave?" Soundwave winces and says, "Because I trust you Flowerdancer, both like this and as Akadeanna; I didn't know if Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team would trust my words if I went to them."

Flowerdancer was confused and a bit shocked at his words and she asks, "Why? What's wrong?" Soundwave whimpers not caring that he was showing weakness near Ironhide, but he was truly afraid and he says, "He's gotten too far with the abuse especially with me and my cassettes; I came to you because I know you know I truly mean it when I say that I'm code black and so are my cassettes."

Flowerdancer was startled as he said he was code black and Ironhide choked on his drink this time. Flowerdancer stands up and rubs Soundwave's arm gently and says, "Yes I know you truly mean it. I think you did the right thing tracking me down. You will be an excellent ally and teammate." Soundwave smiles and says, "Thank you Flowerdancer. Tell me did you finally find your Prime?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "You're very welcome Soundwave. Yes I finally found him," she pauses and nods at Optimus who was standing by the door and she says, "It's Optimus who is my guardian, my Prime." Soundwave was startled as he realized Optimus was the Prime of his longtime friend, but he was glad she finally found her Prime her guardian.

Flowerdancer let out a loud yawn before saying, "Should be heading back to the house it is late and I'm tired." Optimus nods and says, "of course Flowerdancer." Ravage followed after her mother. Soundwave says, "I will be at your Romulan transport when you are leaving in 3 days Flowerdancer. Keep her with you; she's missed you very much." He indicated the panther at Flowerdancer's Pedes. Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Of course Soundwave I will see you then."

She turns and heads out finding Skywarp asleep against the wall. She picks up the smaller Seeker and headed out of the palace and back to the house in Vos. She swipes Starscream's card again and quietly entered the house and went upstairs and finding where Thundercracker was already fast in recharge lays the purple and black Seeker next to his Bondmate and then picks up Ravage and headed for her assigned room.


End file.
